Analytical sensors are commonly used to determine the presence and/or concentration of an analyte in a biological sample. Such sensors are used, for example, to monitor blood glucose levels in diabetic patients. For many applications, it may be desirable to utilize as small a sample as practicable to perform a particular analyis. As such, there is interest in the art in obtaining analyte sensors, e.g., test strips, which include features that facilitate the loading of relatively small sample volumes.